pokemonoutlierfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
Outlier Artifact Emerson, Greene and Shepherd are 3 well known, highly respected scientists, and the founders of Kanto region's biggest science institute, boasting thousands of members. Having done and known almost every science related property Kanto has to offer. One day, when extracting a fallen meteorite like they've done hundreds of times before, Shepherd and some other scientists discover an Artifact within this one. This Artifact contained something that has never been seen before. The ability to change Pokémon's entire type and abilities by just simply touching it. The scientists came together and named it the Outlier Artifact, and the Pokémon that are changed by it, Outlier Pokémon, due to its outlying natures. Land of Tonquar Offered After thorough investigation by the Leaders and Administrators of Kanto, the Outlier Artifact was deemed prohibited in the region, by cause of unfairness and potential malicious intent. Thinking that is somewhat unjust to the institute and scientists who discovered this otherworldly Artifact, the Leaders and Administrators of Kanto offer them a piece of land named Tonquar, which was originally reserved for a future Battle Frontier. Only under the conditions that they would be required to inhabit, occupy, colonize and construct the region themselves. Kanto would allow one ship ride per year to Tonquar for those who want to experience the new region's Outlier Pokémon, while also helping populate the land. Emerson, Greene and a number of other scientists eagerly agree to these terms, as they've been wanting to encounter and govern a new land for research purposes. Shepherd, however, refuses, as he sees no purpose in funding masses amount of money and resources into a region he doesn't even want, and reveals he seeks to use the Artifact to start up his own corporation in Kanto, without Emerson and Greene. As the Leaders and Administrators had said, the Outlier Artifact will not be allowed in Kanto under any circumstances. Thus, they accompany Emerson and Greene's acceptance, giving them ownership of the Outlier Artifact and Tonquar, while rejecting Shepherd's refusal. Shepherd's Fallout Furious with this decision, Shepherd threatens to shatter the Artifact right then and there, as most of the other scientists from the institute agree with him, and take his side. Kanto's Leaders and Administrators warn Shepherd not to do anything he'd regret and reiterate their decision is final. Shepherd insists this is not the end, as he unthinkably turns his back on Emerson, Greene and the institute completely for his own self interest and gain, leaving with hundreds of the scientists by his side. Shocked by this, Emerson, Greene and the rest of the scientists declare Shepherd an enemy, and begin working on creating Tonquar's lands and cities. Tonquar Massacre Since the conflict at the institute, Emerson, Greene and their scientists had been working hard on their new land for 5 years, and the entire region of Tonquar is almost complete, with no sign of Shepherd since. Possessing dozens of cities, numerous locations and lots interesting Outlier Pokémon, it's a welcome sight for travelers looking for a new adventure. Hand-picked by Emerson and Greene themselves were the strongest trainers that had visited Tonquar via Kanto's annual ship ride, to serve as gym leaders and Elite 4 members, whilst Emerson served as Pokémon Champion. Many, many passengers are on board for the ship ride's 5th anniversary to Tonquar. Almost a peculiarly high amount passengers. As the ship approaches the docking station, the captain gets blindsided, leaving the ship hijacked by unknown forces. Expecting excited visitors to board off the ship, masked individuals in white coats exit down the dock with irate Pokemon. These Pokemon by their sides looked different than normal, though. They were not in fact Outlier Pokemon, as their original forms were still visible and clear. But, what made these irate Pokemon different was a strange, purple stain on their bodies. It was small and faint looking, but was obviously something very powerful. The masked individuals ordered their purple-stained Pokemon to viciously attack any Outlier Pokemon in sight. And they did. And when an attack hit, the Outlier Pokemon just... dropped. Fatally. It was a horror for all of those who possessed one. Seeing their Outlier Pokemon perish before their eyes. And no one could stop these purple-stained Pokemon or the individuals ordering them. They were immortal for a time. Ravaging everything in Tonquar. Every city wrecked through. Every house in that city pillaged. Going through everything and everyone just to find more Outlier Pokemon to eliminate. Hearing and seeing this horror, Greene eludes to his secret base, where he uses the teleporter system he had configured, and travels to Emerson's fortress to inform his friend of what's happening. The supposed masked leader of this massacre is already there. He appears to know who Greene is, and threatens to command his purple-stained Venasaur to attack the rest of Emerson's Outlier Pokemon in the fortress. Demanding Greene take him to where the Outlier Artifact is being kept. Greene, confused as to where Emerson is right now, complies with this leader's request, and takes him to the Safe that holds the Artifact at the top floor of the fortress, where Emerson and Greene are the only 2 people who know the Safe's combination. Upon opening the Safe, Greene and the masked leader shockingly find the Artifact is gone, when a huge burst of fire wipes out the purple-stained Venasaur. Greene, now free, turns around to see one of Tonquar's Elite 4 members, and friend of Emerson's and his, Chambers, with his fire-breathing Outlier Giratina. In shock and disdain, the masked leader quickly recalls the purple-stained Venasaur back to a Pokeball, and escapes through the teleporter system. This makes Chambers and Greene realize that the purple-stained Pokemon are no longer immortal, and that Outlier Pokemon are no longer weak to them. That perhaps it was a time-gated thing. Wasting no time, they leave the fortress in hopes of stopping the carnage that is still taking place throughout the region. Fallen Outlier Pokemon lay on every corner of every path they traverse through. These masked individuals did anything and everything to find any trace of an Outlier Pokemon, including ransacking homes and buildings, before tearing them down. Chambers and Greene catch up with some other Gym Leaders and Elite 4 members of Tonquar, driving back the forces as best they can. Annihilating every last purple-stained Pokemon easily, now that they've lost their 'powers'. This, however, does not stop some of the masked individuals from ruining more houses and cities. They're vendetta is not only against Outlier Pokemon, but apparently the Tonquar Region as a whole. With the onslaught over, Greene notices something peculiar during their counterattack: The masked individuals are all retreating to the same direction. Northern Tonquar. As if they all know where they're supposed to be going. But if they only just arrived off the ship, how would they know any specific locations in the Tonquar Region already? That was the least of Greene's worries right now, though. Some of the forces still remained, but in time, Greene, Chambers and the other trainers became successful in driving back the enemy and their strange, purple-stained Pokemon. To Greene's relief, Emerson finally reappears with the Outlier Artifact safely in hand. He claims he knew the forces were going to go after the Artifact, so he withdrew it from the Safe and stashed it until the battle was over. With that being true, there was no doubt to anybody that this event was initiated by none other than Shepherd. Aftermath After the battle, Greene consults with Emerson, asking him about Northern Tonquar and why the forces retreated to there. Emerson states he has no idea, as he was busy protecting the Outlier Artifact during the battle, and didn't catch a glimpse of the retreating forces. With the enemies' main goal being wipe out every Outlier Pokemon in sight, Emerson figured keeping the Outlier Artifact safe was the number one priority. Not only to keep it from going into the hands of the opposing forces, but also in case it's needed to resupply the population of Outlier Pokemon in Tonquar. Greene did not agree. Protecting the homes and cities of the people in Tonquar should have been Emerson's number one priority he feels. And questions why it wasn't. But alas, the most important thing to do now is to rebuild the ruined homes and cities. Many, many questions still remained however. Why did the masked individuals retreat to Northern Tonquar? What exactly was that purple-stain on their Pokemon? Was this massacre truly Shepherd's doing? He was angry at Greene and Emerson for taking the Outlier Artifact away from him, sure. But to commit such a horrific act... why do such a thing? From this day forward, the onslaught against Outlier Pokemon and Tonquar was known as the "Tonquar Massacre", and Shepherd's masked individuals as "Stranded". Present Day A long period of time has passed since the Tonquar Massacre, and Tonquar is doing as well as it could be. Kanto has helped as much as they can with funds and supplies, and have shipped over large quantities of Pokemon to help rebuild some of the lost population from the Massacre. After thorough investigation of Eastern Tonquar, Western Tonquar, and strangely even Northern Tonquar, not one sign of Shepherd or Stranded has been found. Everyone still wonders where could they could have possibly escaped to after the Massacre. Emerson greets every newcomer off the ship ride from Kanto himself, to make absolutely sure they aren't a part of Stranded. If he suspects someone is not telling the whole truth, he uses methods that are somewhat brutal to assure they do not enter Tonquar. Purple-stained Pokemon There has been no efficient information gathered on these creatures to this day. Why were they briefly immortal? How did their attacks easily fatally annihilate Outlier Pokemon? What causes the purple stain on their bodies? Nobody in Tonquar has figured has the answer to any of those questions.